omega_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Nahara Lee
Brief Description Nahara is a member of the Old Omega Squad, the wife of Li Kan (a Chinese operative) and the mother of Jasmine Lee. Appearance Nahara is about 5'9 with long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She no longer has a costume, but when she was younger, she pulled off an almost goth-looking black costume. Powers Nahara's powers include control over light and water. Her code name comes from the Hebrew word, נָהָר (nahar), which is synonymous with both 'light' and 'water.' This includes the manipulation of rainbows... as we see in Figure 1, in which Nahara is playing with her daughter, Jasmine. Family Nahara knows very little about her family of origin. Her mother died when she was five; and her father (to put it kindly) wasn't a nurturer. He would basically drop her off somewhere whenever he got sick of looking at her, he suffered from alcoholism, and it seems likely that he was verbally and physically abusive. Fortunately for Nahara, around the time she was nine, her father realized that she had beautiful powers and dropped her off at the Omega Squad building one afternoon in July. The Squad took her in after that, though she didn't really make many friends. She never saw her father again; and hates to speak about him. Story After being abandoned by her father at the age of nine, Nahara didn't develop trust for others very quickly. This made it hard for her to make friends or develop many relationships, but it was an ideal quality for an agent going into espionage. As a teenager, Nahara went on many espionage missions for the Squad. Most of these she isn't allowed to talk about, but even as a teenager, she had been largely involved in the deaths and the captures of many master thieves and drug lords. Although in the eyes of the law the events she took part in had been perfectly legal, she had developed some issues in her inner conscience. She felt like a murderer. But she didn't know what else to do. She felt like they proved her worth. On the Squad, she had made the acquaintance of Beezus Monroe I (the first King Bee). A lot of her physical training had been done in his company, though he never took part in training her. Beezus had sort of fostered her in her teenage years; and they really enjoyed each other's company. She admits to having had a little crush on him when she was younger, but so did every other teenage girl in the superhero world at the time. He wasn't really interested in girls, though, a fact that Nahara found a little comforting. After hanging out with him for a time, she started to drop the missions that involved such dangerous situations. She didn't feel like she needed them for anything anymore. Beezus had filled the little self-esteem gap inside of her. When Beezus did meet his love interest (Nikola Iquidar), Nahara was immediately threatened. After seeing them together, though, she warmed up to Nikola. Nahara and Nikola fostered a relationship as well,and went on to be great friends for the rest of their lives. Nahara retained her sibling-like relationship with Beezus. The summer Nahara was sixteen, Beezus introduced her to Li Kan, an Omega Squad operative from Jinan, Shandong, China. He was going to be a junior in high school; but probably the smartest computer engineer in the world. Nahara, Beezus and Nikola had worked to escort Li to a computer he was working on in Florida. Li was immediately attracted to the beautiful Omega Squad operative, and Beezus agreed to set them up as a couple. Nahara liked him some (they went on six dates during the remainder of that summer), but since Li's English wasn't stellar, she felt like language would be a big barrier for them; and she hadn't seriously pursued a relationship. When Li returned to China for the school year, Nahara found out that he must have considered their relationship much more serious than she did, because she had been talking with two or three other guys while he was in China; and he hadn't even considered seeing someone else. Li visited America on his school breaks, sometimes using computers as an excuse to see Nahara. Over these breaks their relationship began growing closer, and they become nearly inseparable when Li's parents died. Li returned to China for his senior year of high school, and thanks to his international Omega Squad work, never had a need for college. The Chinese government picked him up as a weapon designer, so he spent the following time almost entirely in China. He and Nahara had a hard time staying together during that time, but Li managed to visit and call enough that they could maintain their relationship. Li proposed to Nahara the following summer. Li's proposal to Nahara aroused a huge amount of suspicion that he was looking only for American citizenship. In light of this suspicion, Nahara decided to live with him in China. Culture and language became a big barrier for them there. They worked hard, but she was mostly bored and lonely in their home in Jinan. They were trying to move back to America, but since Li worked for the Chinese government, this immigration would have been suspicious, to say the least. It was in this time that Beezus and Nikola had both of their children, Nicole and Beezus Monroe II. When their son was only a year old, Beezus Monroe I died. Nahara and Li both attended his funeral. Nikola died only a few days later. Their two children went into the care of their aunt and uncle, Beezus's brother and sister-in-law. While in Jinan, Nahara gave birth to her daughter, Jasmine (also known by her Chinese name, 看美花, Li Mayhua). Shortly after she was born, Li finally succeeded in getting a job transferred to the Omega Squad. The threesome then moved to America, purchasing a house in Maine near the Squad's headquarters. Not long after, Nicole and Beezus II's aunt and uncle were murdered by enemies of the Omega Squad. Li Kan and Nahara took the two children in. Before Jasmine was ten, Li Kan had also been murdered. After this, Nahara disappeared, presumed to be dead. Recently, Echo Taylor has found evidence that Nahara may not be dead, but out of fear for the consequences, Echo has kept this information to himself.